WHAT!
by Gwensmyname
Summary: With Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango, & shippou all fighting Miroku cant take the bickering & so he loses his cool n flips out on the group. with each of them working togethr to prank MIroku can he forgive his friends? or will they get back at him?


Melting point.

By. Bankotsu'sbabe

As the two of them sat in total silence Inuyasha looked at Kagome who seemed to have a look of distress on her face. Trying to get her mind off of what seemed to be troubling her he engaged in conversation. "Kagome...is there something on your mind?" Inuyasha asked her hopping that she would in return answer him back. "Look...I don't want to talk about it..." Kagome said hopping Inuyasha would drop the subject. "But you look peeved? Look if its something I did?" - "NO! JUST PLEASE STOP HARASSING ME TO TELL YOU!" Kagome said making Inuyasha silent with the feeling he did wrong. Kagome looked around her to see Miroku and Sango peeking from behind a bush watching the two.

In a whisper Sango asked Miroku, "Do you think Kagome is really mad at Inuyasha for what he did?" Sango asked. "To be perfectly honest with you...I have no idea what happened between the two of them." Miroku said to Sango. "WHAT! you mean you didn't see Inuyasha talk about "you-know-who?" Sango said. "Oh who cares? So what ? So long as he doesn't go seeing her she has nothing to worry about!" Miroku said to Sango. Sango looked at Miroku and sneered. Sango spoke in a whisper once more, "True...but who's to say that Inuyasha wont go behind Kagome's back and go see Kikyo?" Sango defended. "Oh let the guy have his fun! please it's no big deal! Inuyasha is confused as to who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.-" "WELL SHOULDNT THAT BE CLEAR TO HIM ALREADY?" Sango yelled making Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to look and see what the commotion was.

"I cant believe you just said that Miroku! How rude and selfish of you!-" "Calm down Sango I didn't mean anything by it.-" "Oh what ever! You know to think I thought you were more sensitive about the situation...I was as foolish as Kagome!" Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango and wondered what she meant. Sango looked at Kagome and defended what she said. "NONONO! nothing personal about you Kagome-" "Oh really? "as foolish as Kagome!" What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked Sango. Suddenly both girls were at it with one and other. "Look at you guys! fighting and arguing like little children" Shippou said. "*scuff* Like your one to talk! Look you half pint! you have no room to talk! So for you own sake shut it!" Inuyasha said to Shippou. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue out at him. "Why you lil!-" "Now now Inuyasha, He's only a little child. He's merely kidding with you." Miroku said to Inuyasha. "I don't give a damn if he is or if he isn't! I'm gonna kill the damn kid!" Inuyasha said chasing after Shippou.

While Kagome and Sango were barking at each other like wild dogs, and Inuyasha and Shippou were chasing one and other Miroku sat in silence and tried to concentrate and meditate in peace. But with the sound of Sango and Kagome bickering and Inuyasha throwing threat at Shippou, Miroku began to get aggravated. (Stay calm monk...you must concentrate on the vision of Buda...relax and meditate in peace...) Miroku told himself. But trying so hard to concentrate on meditation the voices seemed to get even louder then before. (DAMN IT!) Suddenly Miroku filled with rage yelled in frustration "ENOUGH!...*sigh* this has gone way to far! I mean really this is so childish!" Miroku said in a tone of anger. Inuyasha stopped chasing Shippou, Kagome and Sango stopped bickering. Total silence filled the area.

"Is everyone quite finished?" Miroku asked. all of them looked down at their feet. (well its about time!) Miroku thought. Inuyasha looked at Shippou and smirked. (I'll get you Shippou!) Kagome and Sango smiled at each other in forgiveness. Miroku wandered off into the forest even more to concentrate ands meditate in peace. "That damn monk! had he not got me aggravated I wouldn't have said that about you Kagome...I'm sorry..." Sango said looking at Kagome. "Apology excepted!" Kagome said. "Well I guess things between me and you are ok now too huh Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha smiled and said and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "*Heh!*... Not on your life!". With all the peace restored to the group Miroku relaxed and meditated near a peaceful waterfall. Looking from behind a bush, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Shippou watched as Miroku relaxed. In hush whispers they began to plot and plan a prank on Miroku. In a whisper Sango suggested a plan. "Inuyasha I want you to pretend that you and Kagome are at another one of your love spats!" "*scuff* what do you mean a love spat?" Inuyasha asked. "Any way, you understand right Kagome?" Sango asked. "crystal clear!" Kagome said.

Sango smiled and Shippou looked at Sango. "Hey! what about me?" Shippou asked. "That's right I forgot about you Shippou! hmm... I got it! I want you to go near Miroku and pretend that you are meditating with him. Understand?" Sango asked. "You got it!" Shippou said. As everyone took their position in the prank Sango quickly and quietly moved behind another bush much closer to Miroku this time. Taking their plan to action Kagome and Inuyasha start Fighting as ordered to, Shippou takes his place next to Miroku and meditates with him. And Sango goes to make her move. Hearing his friends argue and bicker once more Miroku begins to fall out of his peace zone. (Stay calm Miroku...they are your friends...so I must try not to get upset... I just need to concentrate and stay in peace...) Miroku told himself. But with t he yelling and other activities going on Miroku gets even more angry. (THAT'S IT!) but before Miroku can say a word Sango goes behind him and pushes him into the little pool of water at the bottom of the water fall.

"*Ahh!* What was that for Sango!" Miroku asked. "That's Pay back for being so insensitive about what happened before this morning!" Sango said. Looking at everyone admiring their cooperation. But before Miroku could speak once more Inuyasha snuck up behind Shippou and pushed him in the water. "*whoa!* HEY INUYASHA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shippou asked. "*Heh!* told you I would get you back!" Inuyasha said. As everyone had a good laugh about the whole thing they continued their journey in search for Naraku and the sacred jewel.


End file.
